Illusions
by Erika Keysie
Summary: L'homme est-il condamné à se faire des illusions sur lui-même ? Question philosophique au coeur de laquelle Derek se trouve plongé. Stiles, Scott et Peter tente de l'aider. [L'image ne m'appartient pas]
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Me revoilà avec un court OS !

Pitite explication. Voilà, cette semaine c'était ma semaine de BAC blanc, et donc logiquement j'ai commencé lundi par Philosophie (ouaaais). Le titre de cet OS est donc la question sur laquelle j'ai choisi de disserter durant 4h (sauf que j'ai mis 2h30 environ et que ça me fait peur). Bref, ce faisant, après l'épreuve, l'idée d'un Sterek m'a frappé ! Et si Derek était le genre de gars à se faire des illusions sur ses propres sentiments ?

**Disclaimer : **Nan, les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. Bouhouhou.

**Titre :** Pour une meilleure lisibilité, le titre c'est Illusion (même si j'ai garder la question à l'intérieur, enfin vous comprenez quoi xD)

**Pairing_ : Dah !_** C'est un Sterek :D

**Spoilers : **Saison 4

**Rated : **T pour la fin toute mignonne et le langage pas beau :o

Ceci est pour faire patienter pour le prochain OS que je prépare :3

_~Bonne Lecture mes amours~_

* * *

**L'homme est-il condamné à se faire des illusions sur lui-même ?**

Derek était assis sur son fauteuil, dans le salon quasiment vide de son loft austère. Il avait renversé sa tête sur le dossier et fixait le plafond, l'esprit vide.

« Tu comptes rester longtemps comme ça ? » demanda une voix masculine sur un ton mi blasé mi concerné.

« Comme quoi ? » répliqua Derek avec sécheresse en se redressant pour fixer son regard perçant sur son oncle.

« Comme un pauvre hère sans cœur, qui se noie presque littéralement dans sa peine » contra Peter, les bras croisés.

Derek lâcha un grognement d'avertissement envers son aîné avant de faire claquer sa langue contre son palais avec agacement.

« T'en as d'autres des comme ça ? » grogna Derek en retour. « T'as pas la petite Martin à emmerder ? »

Peter leva les yeux au ciel et souffla de lassitude. Son neveu était borné. Le mot emmerdeur avait été créé spécialement pour lui. Et en plus de ça il était aveugle et sourd !

« Lydia apprécie ma compagnie, nos conversations sont intéressantes » répliqua calmement le vieux Bêta. « Peut-on en dire autant de toi et...

-Dégage, Peter » le coupa rudement Derek en se levant vivement de son siège.

« Quand verras-tu que tu te condamnes tout seul ? Et que tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir ? » laissa tomber l'aîné en sortant du loft où régnait l'odeur de l'amertume et de la tristesse, étouffante et déprimante.

Derek contempla son loft vide et silencieux, les mots de son oncle résonnant sous son crâne sans pour autant trouver un quelconque sens. Il ne condamnait rien, il ne se privait de rien, ne souffrait pas et ne faisait souffrir personne. Et tant qu'il se le répéterait assez souvent, cela serait toujours aussi vrai. Parce que son oncle se trompait. Bien sûr que Peter se trompait. Ou alors il cherchait encore à lui nuire d'une quelconque façon. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il ne disait pas la vérité. Peter Hale n'avait jamais dit la vérité, aussi loin que Derek s'en souvenait. Alors pourquoi croire un seul traître mot qui franchissait ses viles lèvres ? Il n'avait aucune raison de faire ça. Et il ne le ferait pas.

Lorsque Scott entra dans le loft plus tard cette journée-là, l'odeur étouffante d'un pèle-mêle de sentiments le prit à la gorge. Il observa tristement son Bêta qui se tenait devant la baie vitrée, le dos droit et raide, les mains dans le dos.

« Si Peter t'envoie, c'est inutile, Scott. »

Derek ne s'était pas tourné, n'avait pas bronché. Seule sa voix avait brisé le semblant d'immobilité qui l'entourait. L'alpha secoua doucement la tête hésitant entre tristesse, lassitude et colère. La colère prit le pas sur les deux autres. Cela faisait deux jours que Peter et lui essayaient de faire entendre raison à Derek mais celui-ci semblait ne pas vouloir comprendre ni même écouter. Et Scott en avait marre à présent. Il n'était plus temps de prendre des pincettes, de ménager Derek et ses sentiments. Il voulait jouer au con ? Scott pouvait jouer aussi !

« Putain Derek, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? C'est quoi cette manie de te faire du mal, de t'interdire tout sentiment qui ne soit pas de la culpabilité écrasante ou de la colère brûlante ? Faudrait consulter ! Règle ton problème rapidement parce que je ne supporterais pas de le voir comme ça plus longtemps ! »

Scott avait perdu le peu de sang-froid qu'il avait. Et la menace sous-jacente qu'il avait inconsciemment mise dans sa dernière phrase fit se retourner le Bêta avec lenteur, toujours aussi raide. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour apercevoir les yeux rouges de son Alpha.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te secouer les puces Derek » gronda Scott, essayant de ne pas se transformer.

Le silence plana longtemps, et Scott parvint à maîtriser sa colère. Et la tristesse prit le pas sur la rage. L'Alpha soupira longuement et se détourna. Avant de franchir le pas du loft, il lança :

« Va le voir, au moins. Je t'en prie Derek, va le voir. C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande. La prochaine fois, je te l'ordonnerais. Pour son bien, le tien et celui de la meute. »

Et il sortit, laissant Derek toujours aussi immobile, mais l'esprit vif en action. Où était le leurre ? Où se trouvait la vérité ? Qui devait-il croire ? Lui-même ou les autres ? N'était-il pas plus dangereux, plus risqué, plus insensé de croire les autres ? Il avait cru Kate. Il avait cru Jennifer. Il avait cru Braeden. Sans parler de Peter, Erica et Boyd. Et tous l'avaient soit trompé, soit laissé tomber. Pourquoi faire confiance aux autres ? N'y avait-il pas encore plus mauvaise idée ?

Pour autant, Scott n'était pas eux. Scott l'avait soutenu, aidé, sauvé chaque fois qu'il l'avait pu. Ne pouvait-il donc pas avoir confiance en son Alpha ? Un vrai Alpha, qui a mérité sa place et son titre ?

Peut-être lui devait-il au moins d'accéder à sa demande.

Il prit sa sempiternelle veste en cuir, l'enfila d'un geste ample et souple et sortit de son loft pour rejoindre sa Camaro et conduire jusqu'à la maison des Stilinski. Le chemin fut rapide, Stiles n'habitait pas si loin de chez lui, et il s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant.

Il se gara dans la rue, remarqua l'absence de la voiture du Shérif, sortit de son véhicule et marcha jusqu'à l'arrière de la bâtisse. Il grimpa jusqu'à la fenêtre de l'adolescent avec agilité et facilité, dans un silence parfait.

L'humain n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais dans la cuisine, Derek pouvait facilement l'entendre se préparer de quoi grignoter. Le loup s'installa dans le fauteuil au coin de la chambre et attendit. Et attendit. Stiles semblait se préparer un véritable festin.

Finalement, l'humain finit par remonter lourdement les escaliers avant d'entrer d'un pas traînant dans sa chambre. Il sursauta légèrement quand il remarqua Derek assit telle une statue de pierre renfermant quelque danger. Mais il ne dit rien, bien que son cœur battait douloureusement la chamade dans sa poitrine, tiraillé entre souffrance et espoir cruel.

Il s'installa à son ordinateur, dos à Derek, et fit comme si le Bêta - qui hantait parfois ses nuits les plus agitées et luxuriantes - n'était pas présent dans sa chambre. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à ignorer le regard brûlant de l'objet de son désir qui pesait sur son dos. Il tenta tant qu'il le put de se concentrer sur ses recherches de chimie mais il s'en releva incapable aux bout de seulement cinq minutes de ce manège.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Derek ? » fit-il en se retournant pour faire face à l'objet de son trouble qui l'avait si clairement rejeté.

« Scott m'a demandé de passer. »

La réponse était courte et coupante comme du papier de verre. Stiles serra les mâchoires. Qu'est-ce que Scott pouvait bien en avoir à foutre que Derek vienne le voir ou non ?! L'adolescent allait sérieusement dire deux mots à son presque frère !

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda-t-il en croisant les bras, bien qu'il sache déjà la réponse.

Derek haussa les épaules.

« Pour voir comment tu vas, je suppose » répondit le loup d'une voix atone.

Stiles laissa échapper un rire jaune à moitié étranglé.

« Je vais très bien. »

Le ton était hostile, froid et dur. Pourtant il ne suffisait pas à cacher la souffrance et la tristesse, tout comme son sourire faussement jovial ne parvenait plus à leurrer son entourage.

Cependant, Derek sembla se contenter de cette réponse mensongère. Il se leva et s'apprêta à sortir par la fenêtre.

« Alors, c'est tout ? » demanda Stiles, la voix légèrement tremblante. « Tu fais semblant de t'intéresser à ce que tu m'as fait avant de repartir, créant encore plus de dégâts que si tu n'étais jamais revenu ? »

L'humain se leva, parce qu'il devait bouger. L'énergie dans son corps se mélangeait dangereusement avec l'adrénaline qui déroulait de sa peine et sa colère.

« Tu t'en fous vraiment ou t'es simplement trop con pour voir ce que j'endure ?! » explosa-t-il, tremblant.

Il bouillait sous l'es émotions qui l'assaillaient de toute part avec une violence inouïe. Quatre jours qu'il retenait tout ça, qu'il y enfouissait sous une fausse joie, sous un bonheur feint. Mais il avait besoin de s'exprimer, d'hurler ce qui lui faisait si mal.

« Putain, Derek ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais en venant ici ? Te satisfaire de mon malheur ? Je te croyais pas de ce genre là... Faut croire que te taper des traînées n'a pas dû aider ! »

Il s'était approché du loup en prononçant ces paroles destinées à être blessantes. Stiles voulait lui faire mal autant qu'il avait mal. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

Derek, lui, était perdu dans une immensité qui avait perdu tout sens depuis si longtemps qu'il ne savait plus si elle en avait déjà eu. Il restait silencieux devant la rage brûlante de l'humain. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce que disait Stiles tout simplement parce que son esprit tentait vainement de sortir du maelström infernal qui tempêtait sous son crâne. Il avait mal. C'était ridicule, il allait très bien physiquement. Son cerveau n'admettait pas qu'il puisse souffrir sans avoir de blessures physiques. Il ne comprenait pas.

« Réponds quelque chose, bordel ! Réagis ! » continua de crier le pauvre humain qui avait l'impression d'être devant un mur dont la simple présence le faisait souffrir. « Derek ! »

Stiles leva le poing et l'abattit sur la mâchoire du loup. Cette fut une mauvaise idée pour deux raisons: il s'était fait mal en le frappant, et maintenant il risquait de mourir, Derek ne devant pas adorer les coups... Il eut confirmation quand il se retrouva soudainement plaqué contre un mur, les crocs de Derek à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Bien qu'ayant peur, il garda les yeux ouverts pour regarder son bourreau droit dans ses yeux bleu électrique.

« Vas-y Derek, tues-moi. Tu m'as déjà fait subir le pire... Si tu crois toujours que tu ne ressens rien, je ne peux pas te persuader du contraire. Reste donc aveuglé par tes illusions, tu n'es bon qu'à regretter ce que tu as perdu. »

Stiles aurait pu continuer ainsi longtemps, mais deux lèvres le firent se taire. Il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes (ou du moins en avait-il eu l'impression) avant de comprendre que Derek l'embrassait presque craintivement. L'humain recula autant qu'il le put (c'est-à-dire très peu) pourrais observer le loup, perplexe, soupçonneux et surpris.

Derek avait enfin compris. Il n'avait jamais détesté Stiles, pas vraiment. Il s'était contenté de se punir pour tout ce qu'il avait provoqué de mauvais au cours de sa vie. C'était un juste retour des choses, non ? Après avoir fait tuer sa famille, avoir tué sa petite amie, être indirectement responsable de l'enlèvement de Melissa et du Shérif... Il ne méritait pas le bonheur. Et lorsque Stiles était venu pour lui avouer qu'il l'aimait, il avait su qu'il serait heureux. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il avait rejeté ce bonheur effrayant et si beau. Il avait repoussé l'humain parce qu'il avait réussi à se persuadé que Stiles n'avait pas de réels sentiments, et que de toute façon il ne l'aimait pas en retour.

Que d'illusions si fausses...

« L'homme n'est peut-être pas condamné à se faire des illusions sur lui-même, finalement » souffla doucement Stiles en scrutant Derek avec attention avant de s'approcher lentement pour l'embrasser avec prévenance.

* * *

Bon, je l'ai écris sur mon téléphone pour tester mon nouveau traitement de texte, et j'ai relu après sur PC mais il est possible que des choses m'ait échappées, les vilaine, je m'en excuse donc !

Ne cherchez pas un sens à ce que j'ai écris, moi-même je ne le vois pas xD

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! (ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écris de truc tout mignon tiens !)

~Kissouille d'andouille :coeur:


	2. Adieux

Bien le bonjour.

Ceci est un post général qui sera publié sur chaque fiction et sur mon profil.

C'est un adieu.

Depuis quelques mois, est devenu un endroit déplorable, du moins du côté du Fandom de Teen Wolf. J'ai discuté avec d'autres auteurs, nous sommes unanimes. Ce fandom craint. On en a marre.

Marre de nous faire agresser pour tout et n'importe quoi. Marre qu'on nous prenne pour une industrie soumise à la surproduction pour la surconsommation des lecteurs. Marre de recevoir des MP pour réclamer une suite comme si de droit. Marre qu'on soit prise pour des connes. Marre, marre et marre.

Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps, mais je n'en avais pas conscience. Les événements d'hier et aujourd'hui m'ont totalement décidée.

Quels événements ? Rapidement, et pour rester dans le vague parce que même si l'affaire a été rendue publique sur les groupes Sterek's Pack et Scott's Pack, je ne vais pas la répandre comme un poison. C'est simplement le motif de mon départ. J'ai appris ce que pensaient certains de mes lecteurs. Devant moi, ils étaient gentils, je pensais bien discuter avec eux, c'était sympa. Derrière moi, quand ils pensaient que je ne pouvais pas savoir (sur Scott's Pack du coup), ils ont craché leur venin et j'ai su à qui j'avais véritablement à faire. Hyporcisie. Partout, tout le temps.

La toxicité de ce fandom, de ces mentalités, de ce site, s'est resserrée autour de moi alors que j'avais confiance, comme un serpent qui attend que sa proie s'endorme pour l'étouffer dans son sommeil.

Pour tout vous dire, j'ai participé au Sterek's Pack Fest, j'ai écrit 7 chapitres d'une fiction que j'ai pas osé posté en novembre. Vous me faites du mal. Consciemment ou pas, qu'importe, le résultat est le même. Je suis paralysée dans l'écriture parce que j'ai toujours l'impression de vous devoir quelque chose. Maintenant que je sais la perniciosité de certains, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Je pars. Je ne souffrirai plus l'hypocrisie, les agressions, les commentaires déplacés, les bashing d'un auteur ou d'un autre, les « team », les cases dans lesquelles on me met. Je suis un individu à part entière, et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que ça cesse.

J'ai menti en disant que je finirai mes fictions. Au fond, je savais que je n'y arriverai pas. J'avais tellement peur de vous décevoir que ça me rendait malade. C'est pas une vie. Je vais rompre ce contrat tacite qu'il y a entre un auteur et ses lecteurs. J'ai menti, je vous ai menti, et pour cela, le contrat est caduc. Je ne peux plus prétendre être auteure de Sterek et je ne veux plus le prétendre.

Je suis dégoûtée du Sterek, ou plutôt de partager du Sterek avec vous. Mes mots sont durs, je sais, et vous ne les méritez pas pour certains d'entre vous, mais je pense que ça rendra mon départ plus facile. J'ai entendu dire que j'étais une fouteuse de merde, on me place un peu dans une position de connasse, alors je vous donne une bonne raison de le croire.

Je suis gentille, parfois trop, je fais mon possible pour aider mon prochain, pour le comprendre, pour discuter. Mais là, trop c'est trop, je ne vous comprends plus et j'ai plus la force d'essayer de savoir pourquoi je suscite un tel désagrément. J'ai eu le sentiment, il y a un mois, qu'on me testait, qu'on me poussait dans mes limites. Un compte qui datait de quelques heures, tout au plus, m'a laissé une review assez longue, étonnamment après une discussion sur la page de M. R. Stevens/Bruniblondi où je soutenais mon amie et où j'exprimai un point de vue. J'ai donc eu cette impression qu'on testait ma franchise sur le sujet, de savoir si j'étais capable de bien prendre une critique. Les échanges par MP sur cette review avec ce tout nouveau compte m'ont angoissé à un point où écrire m'a donné envie de pleurer. N'ayez pas pitié, ne compatissez pas, je ne recherche pas cela, j'explique simplement ce qui m'est arrivée ces derniers mois. Avec l'aide de ma psy, j'ai compris que non, je n'étais peut-être pas ouverte à la critique, et maintenant, je suis même en train de remettre en question ma capacité à être auteur.

J'avais l'illusion de l'enfant quand il découvre le monde : tout le monde est gentil et tout le monde va dans mon sens. Hors, ce n'est pas vrai, et dans le monde de l'écriture, la critique sera sévère. Je ne crois pas être capable de l'endurer. Pas pour l'instant du moins.

Vous m'avez donc permis d'avoir un aperçu de ce qui m'attendait, de voir où étaient mes limites. Donc, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont cassé du sucre sur le dos. J'ai compris maintenant. Je reviendrai quand je serais plus solide. Enfin, je ne reviendrai pas sur FF. Ce site est un poison et maintenant qu'il m'a atteinte et que son goût traîne sur ma langue, je sais qu'il faut que je l'évite avant qu'il ne me tue.

Je ne suis pas prête à faire face à cette négativité, cette masse noire et gluante qui se colle à ma peau.

Je ne finirai pas mes écris. Je ne veux pas le faire.

Je vais donc supprimer celles en cours, laisser celles qui sont finies, et ça sera la fin. Je répondrais peut-être aux MPs, peut-être pas. Je ne répondrai jamais aux RWs.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont été fidèle sans aller cracher sur moi par derrière. Merci à ceux qui ont apprécié d'avoir laissé des mots gentils qui m'ont souvent réchauffé le cœur et redonné confiance. À vous, je vous dis au revoir, on se reverra peut-être ? Je ne disparais pas totalement, vous savez où me trouver, les liens seront toujours sur mon profil.

Pour les autres, merci pour la prise de conscience, mais pardonnez-moi si j'espère qu'on ne se recroisera pas. Je vous souhaite la réussite, même si vous avez souhaité et obtenu ma défaite.

Adieu.

EK.


End file.
